Some Things Never Change
by NewSecretRose
Summary: In their 7th year, Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Head Girl.... Everyone knows that it's impossible for them to be even civil to eachother, but will romance blossom?
1. The Train Ride

Hey everybody! I've used FanFiciton.net for a long time, but never wrote any stories. I really like pairing Draco and Hermione together, because the evil and.er. goodness balance each other out. and they are sooo cute together, don't you think? Ok, well, anyways, no flames, please! Enjoy!  
  
By the way- asterisks ( ** ) imply that the subject it thinking.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter One- Back to School  
  
Hermione POV  
  
Sitting in the train compartment, I gazed out the window and looked around at the grounds I knew so well. It seemed like yesterday I had been a little first year, excited and nervous to no end. Of course, I covered my anxiousness up well, by coming off bossy. But that wasn't the point. I was going to miss Hogwarts so much when I left- I had only one more year after this. I'd miss everything. the teachers, the dimly lit hallways, the little house-elves, and maybe even Filch....  
  
"Hermione- are you okay? You're completely spacing out today.. it's not like you!" Ron exclaimed. She turned slowly to face him. He looked the same- the famous Weasley hair, the long nose.. yet something was different.... She tried to figure it out. His freckles? Nope- still there.. even more visible than ever. He did look a bit more built, no longer thin and lanky, but she supposed that was from Quidditch.  
  
"Yeah. I'm okay. No big deal." I yawned. He looked worried, so I just smiled at him and he smiled right back. The compartment door slid open, and Harry walked in. He looked at us smiling at each other and cocked an eyebrow. When he sat down next to me, I playfully shoved him.  
  
"What?" I looked at him as if to say, you know what. He replied (to my look), "Well, if you two are going out now, you should at least let one of your best friends know!" The tips of Ron's ears immediately turned red and I felt myself blushing.  
  
"We are not going out," Ron said hotly. Harry grinned, and I'm sure I heard him mutter, "Sure.." I noticed that Harry looked exactly the same. Not one difference. Soon, Harry and Ron began talking about Quidditch. I quickly became bored, so I lugged out my copy of Hogwarts, a History. I heard the compartment door slide open again, but I didn't even bother to look up. I heard someone come in, but I thought it was only Ginny or someone.  
  
"Go away, Malfoy!" I heard Harry say. I looked up, but barely recognized who I saw. If indeed it was Malfoy, he'd changed- and for the better. He looked a lot fitter, and his silver-blonde hair was falling into his steel eyes. He wasn't as pale as I had remembered him, either. He looked..cute.  
  
"Malfoy?" I exclaimed. To my surprise, he looked at me, but not with anger and hate. He looked like he couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco POV  
  
I heard a girl's voice say, "Malfoy?" I knew at once it was going to be the Mudblood. But when I turned I saw a pretty, no- beautiful girl staring back at me. I couldn't believe my eyes. She looked completely different- her teeth were straight and white, her hair was no longer big and bushy. Instead, she had caramel curls cascading down to the middle of her back. I also noticed that she had filled out nicely. And her eyes.. oh, her chocolate brown eyes....  
  
*Wait a minute, Draco,* I thought, *you can NOT be thinking this about her. she's just. well, GRANGER!* But then, and even bigger, more resounding part of me thought, *SO WHAT?* I knew Father would disown me for even thinking about her in a romantic way.  
  
The fact that I couldn't have her made me want her even more.  
  
~*~  
  
What do you think? Please review. 3NewSecretRose 


	2. The Insults Start

Hey everybody! I just couldn't wait to continue on this fic. I like it a lot!  
  
Special thanks to my TWO reviewers- *Combat Babe* and *burgudyred*. You guys are wonderful- thanks for the compliments!  
  
Also, I made a mistake in the first one. This takes place in their 7th year, not their 6th.  
  
I'm having trouble with the punctuation. It isn't showing up like how I typed it. So please just bear with me.  
  
One last thing- the asterisks (**) here mean that they are in italics. On with the fic!  
  
~*~  
  
Draco POV  
  
I can't believe I just thought that. But it was true. What *really* was wrong with her? I mean, yes, she was a muggle born, but what was really wrong with that? Father was always going on about how important it was, and I always believed him. That is, until I met Hermione.  
  
She had ALWAYS been better than me in school. It made me so jealous that I ended up teasing her. But now I realized it. She was smart, yes, and beautiful. She was also brave. The old coot of a Headmaster was always going on about how wonderful the "Golden Trio" was. You could find most of those traits in only a few girls. But I *knew* I couldn't have her- Father wouldn't allow it. So it was true. It made me want to have her. Everyone knows that Malfoys get what they want. And I'd get her.  
  
Hermione POV  
  
It was strange. He was looking at me like he was....well, *interested* in me. That was odd. Why would he like me? He was ALWAYS insulting me. Plus, I wasn't all that pretty. Compared to others, like Parvati and Lavender, I was plain. Why would he choose me?  
  
I shook my head. God, I must have low self esteem to think of myself like that. And I shouldn't suddenly have a crush- no, an *infatuation* with Draco because he looked cute. Well, I shouldn't. He's awfully mean. His heart's made of stone.  
  
"What Draco? Like what you see?" I asked coolly. Oh, God. Did I *really* just say that? That was so unlike me. I felt my face burning.  
  
He seemed to snap back to reality, scowled, and said, "No one in their right mind could ever like a Mudblood like you." I was shocked. I thought that maybe, just *maybe*, he might be a bit more mature this year. Apparently not.  
  
Draco POV  
  
If she was going to have to start liking me, why in the name of the Queen's knickers did I say that? Am I really *that* daft? I was going to apologize, but Potter and Weasley leaped to their feet, looking murderous. I wanted nothing more than to sock them both, but if I decided against it.  
  
"Get out," Potter growled. His hands were in fists. Weasley was shaking. Talk about protective best friends, eh?  
  
"I would like nothing better, Potter, but I came to retrieve Hermi- I mean Granger. She has to go to the Head compartment at the front of the train," I explained while inspecting my nails. For the second time today, I made a huge mistake. Why did I almost call her Hermione? They would know something was going on- I have *always* called her Granger. Or Mudblood. Either one really. Before, they both fit. (A/N Homestar lives! Woo hoo! [I'm not crazy, lol, it's from a website- check it out- www.homestarrunner.com ] )  
  
Hermione POV  
  
Oh, no. Dear Lord, no. I did not want to go *anywhere* with that arrogant git. Was he Head Boy? If he was, I would strangle myself. I'm not kidding.  
  
Also, why did he almost call me Hermione? He has *always* called me Granger or Mudblood. I doubted Harry and Ron noticed, though. They looked so mad. Goodness, I know he was mean, but they were seething. Talk about protective best friends, eh?  
  
"Hermione- don't go with him. He's probably just lying," Ron warned.  
  
"Yeah, wait for Professor McGonagall to come get you," Harry suggested. I rolled my eyes. She didn't even take the train to Hogwarts.  
  
"I was *told* to come retrieve her. you don't have to blow a gasket, Weasley," Draco said. He looked a bit bored, to tell you the truth.  
  
I saw Harry reach for his wand. I didn't want to cause any trouble on my first day as Head Girl, so I got up.  
  
"Hermione! What are you doing?" Ron exclaimed. I sighed and glanced at my watch.  
  
"I bet he's telling the truth, Ron. Don't worry," I said. I started to walk out, but leaned down and whispered in Harry's ear, "I'm the smartest witch in our year. If he tries to do anything to me, I'll just hex him!" He laughed, and I made my way out.  
  
Little did I know what was going to happen.  
  
~*~  
  
What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the more I write.  
  
3 NewSecretRose 


	3. Itty Bitty Prefects

Hello! I am so very sorry that I haven't added any chapters for a while, I've been sooooooo incredibly busy. Also, I sort of ran out of ideas, so I basically don't have a plot at the moment. However, I'd really appreciate some ideas. You can email them to me at Kokomobabe11@aol.com. Thanks sooooo very much.  
  
Chapter 3-  
  
~Draco POV~  
  
I heard what Granger said. She wasn't too good at being quiet. Everyone knew this- especially in class. I chuckled to myself- something I do rarely. I waited for her outside, receiving "looks" from other students. I glared at them, and they immediately looked away.  
  
Well? They should know better than to mess with a Malfoy.  
  
Granger came out of the compartment and scowled at me. "Are we leaving or not?" she asked rudely. I was taken back- the long-molared goody two shoes actually had an attitude. This was something new. We could start to develop it- that is, if she would ever be willing to spend that much time with me. Judging from the look on her face, I doubted it. As much as I hated to admit it, I said to her,  
  
"You look adorable like that." She looked taken aback for a moment, then rolled her eyes. Then she stomped off to the front of the train. I ran quickly after her. I was almost next to her when a pair of perfectly manicured hands grabbed the front of my robes and pulled me into the compartment they were coming from. It was particularly dark in that compartment, but I knew who it was after hearing a squeaky little voice.  
  
"Drakie! I missed you so much! Why didn't you owl me over the summer?" squealed Pansy Parkinson. Urgh- I hated her. I didn't understand why she couldn't just leave me alone. I tried to ignore her. "Aren't you going to answer me?" she pouted.  
  
"Why didn't I owl you over the summer? Hmmm, let's think about that," I said in a mocking voice that was dripping with sarcasm. She looked as if she really thought that I was thinking about why I didn't owl her. "You twit! I didn't owl you because I hate you with my entire being! Why don't you understand that I can't stand you?" I screamed. For the second time today, I made someone (this time Pansy) look taken aback. Then she suddenly smiled.  
  
"You know you love me. It's so obvious that you can't resist me!" she shrieked. She suddenly came at me, and smashed her mouth up against mine. For a moment, I couldn't help but kiss her back, and she started to open her mouth when I realized what I was doing.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled. She smiled what she thought was seductively- if you can call a pug with a wannabe sexy smile that- at me. I opened up the compartment door, and she grabbed my arm. I felt her long red nails sinking into my skin.  
  
"You'll be back, soon, Draco. Or else everyone at school will know your little secret," she hissed. I paled. What did she know that I didn't want the rest of the school to know?  
  
~Hermione POV~  
  
I raced away from the creep. How dare he say I was adorable! I mean, sure, it's true, what can I say, but I would NEVER want to hear such a thing from him. He's such a conniving, sneaky little arse. Even though he might have been all of those things, he was still great eye candy. Plus, he was the top student of Slytherin, and that house, believe it or not, had some pretty smart people in it. Except for that complete COW with a pug face, Pansy Parkinson.  
  
I heard Draco coming after me, so I sped up a little bit. When I reached the front compartment, I whirled around to yell at Malfoy. Surprisingly, he wasn't there. I could have SWORN that I heard him behind me. I shrugged and opened up the compartment door that was in front of me. Inside, I saw a bunch of scared looking new prefects. I assumed that they were all fifth years, as the sixth year prefects already knew their duties for the year.  
  
They were all so scared-looking, so I softened my face and smiled at them all. They seemed like a good batch of kids, until...  
  
"And who are you? Head Girl, I presume. You're a bit late, y'know. The Head Boy has come to see us already, until he went to get you," a voice said. I turned around and saw a black-haired boy with a pointed face. It looked a bit like Malfoy's face, but I knew they couldn't be related. The little boy wouldn't refer to Malfoy as "The Head Boy". He sneered at me, and I questioned,  
  
"And who exactly are you, may I ask?" He looked at me as if I was mildly amusing, and answered,  
  
"You may ask, but I won't answer." The little jerk. He must be related to Malfoy.  
  
"As Head Girl, I have every right to..." I started, but never finished. This was because a very disgruntled looking Malfoy walked in.  
  
~Draco POV~  
  
I walked in and saw Thomas Pritchard, Graham's older brother, mouthing off to Hermione. She saw me walk in and gave me a very peculiar look. What, was my hair messed up? Stupid Pansy. I walked over to Thomas and told him promptly to shut it, and he gave me a meek look. As I said before, no one messes with a Malfoy.  
"Erm, thank you, Malfoy," Hermione stuttered. I grunted in reply and sat down next to a particularly timid looking girl with robes from Hufflepuff. She uttered a small scream and scooted over as far as she could. Since everyone was cramped in there, she didn't have much room to travel across. Hermione cleared her throat before continuing. "Thank you all for coming. We are so sorry for being a bit late. As you know already, we are Head Boy and Head Girl."  
  
"Well, DUH!" shouted Thomas. She looked exasperated. Who could blame her? After all, he was in Slytherin with me. We're all "unfun" to be around. I got up, told them their duties, and they left. Hermione and I were left alone in the compartment. I sauntered over to her....  
  
"So... Granger. Now that we're all alone...." I said.  
  
~*~  
  
What do you think? Please review- I love you all! 3, NewSecretRose 


	4. Harry's in Love?

Hey-lo! Well, I think I'm just about obsessed with writing this fic. I haven't gotten any reviews since... well, like an hour ago, but thanks to everyone who HAS reviewed. (Ahemmm... more reviews are SOOO very much appreciated!)  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 4-  
  
~Draco POV~  
  
I saw her shocked face. At first, she looked a little flustered, and then she turned beet red. Soon, she composed herself, and walked up to me, with a mischievous look in her eyes.  
  
"Alone? Together? Now, now. That's not good. Who knows what could happen?" she whispered saucily in my ear. She stroked my hair all the while. Ah, thank goodness she had finally come to her senses and realized what a hot, steamy hunk I was. I smirked at her, closed my eyes, and puckered up teasingly. I didn't feel anything pressing against my lips, so I opened one eye a teensy bit. I saw her smiling flirtily with me. I knew this was it- she'd kiss me.  
  
But, instead, the next thing I knew, I was being slapped across the face. With that, she turned around and promptly left the compartment with me standing there gaping at this girl- no, woman- who had me all flustered myself.  
  
~*~  
  
Later, sitting at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, I poked at my food and glanced over at the Gryffindor table. I saw Hermione chatting animatedly with Potter- I caught something about house elves as I walked by- and Weasley staring at Hermione. I squinted- making the scene a bit clearer. He was looking at her like he was in love. Then, it hit me.  
  
Ron- the Weasel- liked my beautiful angel. Of course, she wasn't MINE... yet. I wished she was mine- instead of Pansy, who was clinging onto my arm as she ate her food. Crabbe and Goyle had their heads a few inches above their plates- so the food would have the shortest route possible to their mouths. I rolled my eyes.  
  
~Hermione POV~  
  
"We should start thinking about new ways to free the house elves this year. The hat idea is getting old, and Ginny told me that only Dobby is the only house elf cleaning the common room now. So that means that an already- freed elf is taking all the hats!" I was saying to Harry. He actually seemed interested, and gave me a few ideas on how to free the elves. He was, however, bright red. Ginny hadn't told me- I already knew that he knew that the elves weren't getting the hats. I'm not stupid, but I just wanted Harry to tell me on his own time. He was, however, taking all the time in the world.  
  
I paused to take a bite of my food, and glanced over at the Slytherin table. I saw Malfoy staring at us with his eyes narrowed. Well, if he wanted to be my friend- maybe even more than a friend- he'd have to put a stop to his childish antics. He suddenly looked embarrassed and turned away. That awful girl Pansy was clinging to him like shrink wrap. How he could STAND her was beyond me. I couldn't stomach either of them.  
  
Harry got up suddenly, and asked, "Hermione, would you like to take a walk around the castle with me?" That was odd. What about Ron? I didn't think it'd be very fair to go off without Ron, but he was in the middle of a heated conversation about Quidditch with Ginny, Seamus and Dean. Dean was talking about Muggle soccer, Ginny about how the uniforms should be updated to something more fashionable, and Seamus was on about referees. So the whole conversation was entirely confusing.  
  
"Um, alright then," I responded carefully. I didn't want to sound confused or anything. Harry and I walked out of the Hall, and into...well, the hall. We walked for a bit in silence, until I asked, "So, er, Harry. Why did you want to take a walk?"  
  
He was quiet for a bit, until he turned around, facing me. "Well, there's something I need to tell you," he murmured. Oh, no. What was wrong? Please, dear God, don't let him like me. Yes, I loved him- but platonically. He was my BEST friend, aside from Ron. It'd be too weird to go out with him. "Hermione- I have something REALLY important to tell you- but you're going to freak out and think I'm just the weirdest person in the world."  
  
Merlin's beard. He DID like me. He wanted to catch me alone and tell me in person, without having people like Malfoy interrupt us and then take the mickey out of us. Smart thinking, Harry.  
  
"Yes, Harry?" I asked gingerly. He was a bit red, but he finally fixed his celery-green eyes on me. I looked directly into them, and he managed to let out,  
  
"I-I think that, er, I, eh... like y-.." That was until Malfoy sauntered over to us (He's been doing that a lot lately, eh?) with his two cronies.  
  
"Aww, look what we have here! Potty's expressing his love for Granger. How sweeeeeeeet," he laughed, dragging out the last word. That was it. I couldn't STAND Malfoy much longer. For the second time that day, I walked over to Malfoy and slapped him. He looked stunned, and I pulled out my wand.  
  
"If you don't leave RIGHT now, I'll hex you into oblivion," I said through gritted teeth. Malfoy looked at Crabbe, then Goyle, and muttered, "Let's go." I turned around to Harry. He was really red now. "Go on, Harry. I'm listening," I said. Urgh- I really didn't want to hear him express his undying love for me right now, but at least we were alone without interruptions.  
  
"Well, as I was saying, I think I really like..." he said, until Ron came rushing up.  
  
"Hey, guys! Why'd you leave the table? I was sitting there listening to Dean, and I turned around to talk to you guys, and you weren't there," he said. "Honestly, I think that Dean's a bit crazy over that stupid Muggle sopper," he added as an afterthought.  
  
"It's SOCCER, Ron. And do you mind leaving us alone for a little bit? We need to discuss something!" I cried.  
  
"Why are you leaving me out of it? Are you two- *SNORT*- dating behind my back?" Ron screamed with laughter. I felt my face grow hot.  
  
"No, we're not dating- but we need to... uh, discuss what we're getting you for Christmas. Your present is going to be really great this year!" Harry yelled. Phew- thank God. Ron stopped laughing and muttered, "Fine," and walked away. Harry turned to me.  
  
"Hermione- let me spit this out. I'm in love with a girl, and I'm not sure how to tell her that I love her," he exclaimed. Ahhh, the sneaky route. He was going to ask how he could tell me that he loved me, and then do so.  
  
"I'd just tell her straight away- no dilly dallying," I said. Harry looked relieved.  
  
"Ok- I'll do that. Thanks, Hermione!" he exclaimed. Wait a moment. If he was going to do that, why wasn't he saying it to me?  
  
"Harry- who are you in love with?" I called. He turned around, and yelled, "It's..."  
  
~*~  
  
Oh, I just re-read the chappie, and Hermione sounds really conceited at the end. Sorry about that. She's not conceited. Yet. LOL, just kidding.  
  
3NewSecretRose 


	5. Goody Gryffindork

Title: Some Things Never Change (Great title, eh??)  
  
Author: The ever-famous NewSecretRose... just kidding.  
  
Summary: In their 7th year, Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Head Girl.... Everyone knows that it's impossible for them to be even civil to each other, but will romance blossom?  
  
Rating: PG... for now. I really don't know how to, er.... Never mind.  
  
Author's Note: I seriously doubted continuing this. It's really hard to write while keeping everything original. But thanks to reviewers, especially "gazy", I am most likely going to keep this going. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 5-  
  
Flashback-  
  
"Harry- who are you in love with?" I called. He turned around and yelled, "It's........."  
  
-End Flashback  
  
Hermione POV  
  
Just as Harry was about to reveal to me who he was MADLY in love with, George raced around the corner, clutching a pink letter. He was whooping loudly, and Ron was racing after him, yelling insanely. His face was still red from before, and I admit- he looked quite cute. 'ARGH,' I thought... 'how can I think that about one of my BEST friends...?'  
  
"Er... Hermione? I better get going- I mean, I have to... er, use the little girl's- I MEAN, boy's room!" squeaked Harry. Oh, blast- this was getting awful. I was back at Hogwarts for a only a couple of hours and already the year was going all wrong.  
  
I stomped off to the Gryffindor tower, and stopped when I spotted Draco- I mean, Malfoy- leaning against a statue of Wendelin the Weird, twirling something that looked like a key on a leash type thing. Without meaning to, I thought, 'Wow... he doesn't look half bad.' Then I remembered how awful he was- taunting me mercilessly, calling me names, and overall, he was a Death Eater in training. I sighed when he whistled at me, not in any wolf-like manner, but as if to say, 'come here.' I slouched over to him, and he said,  
  
"I should have known that a Mudblood like you wouldn't remember that we have our own dorm." Oh, Gods. I didn't want anything to do with that God- awful ferret face. I couldn't believe that Professor McGonagall actually expected me to go with him- let alone spend an entire year in his company. Ugh.  
  
"I'd rather gag myself with a spoon than follow you, Malfoy," I spat, dragging the last word out disgustedly. He stopped abruptly, then sneered and rolled his eyes. He turned swiftly, reminding me strongly of Snape, and stalked off. I closed my eyes tightly, and then opened them to find him gone. "Wait!" I called. I didn't want to abuse my position of Head Girl. When I caught up to him, he turned around, looking quite angry.  
  
"Listen here, Granger. I don't like this any more than you do. So just stop trying to be all, you know, better than any of this...." He spat. For a moment, he looked confused, as if he hadn't said what he had wanted to say.  
  
"I'm not above this, Malfoy. I just want this awful feud to just- ugh- stop," I stammered. I looked at his astounded face. Boy, he could sure make a bunch of facial expressions in a short period of time. "Not that I want to be friends or anything," I hastily added. He looked... I couldn't place it... torn? Relieved? Like I'd know. I didn't spend hours curling my hair and reading Teen Witch Weekly. I was dignified. I had better things to do rather than be some little teenage stereotype. "Just tell me where the stupid room is, or I'll hex you. And you know I will, Ferret face," I yelled.  
  
"Whatever, Granger. Don't blow a gasket on me. Sheesh," he yelled back. He walked away and called over his shoulder, "Besides, I wouldn't want to even be on a truce with some Goody Gryffindork. No one would, except another one of them." I counted to ten in my head slowly. I knew that someday my temper would just fly out and end up hurting him. But for right now, I was keeping my pride.  
  
I caught up to him for the second time today, and we walked silently and simultaneously. I could feel the stiffness in the air- both of us were angry at each other- and for good reason, too. Malfoy stopped at a painting on the third floor across from what looked vaguely like a bunch of dogs playing poker. Oh well, it might as well just be one of those... you know... things. The painting we stopped in front of was of a round, ruddy man who looked quite drunk.  
  
"Password?" he hiccupped.  
  
"Sang corrompu," he stated clearly. He turned to me. "Like it, Granger? I made it myself while you were busy flirting with idiot boy." I clenched my teeth and stepped inside to the common room. I was shocked. If you had drawn a room and drew a line right down the middle, you would have gotten our common room. It was split into two, and from what I saw, was decorated according to our personalities. My side was great- not too fancy, not too shabby. It was just right. In fact, it reminded me vaguely of home. It had a beautiful white fireplace with bricks surrounding it and traveling to the ceiling. The furniture was a deep red like the bricks, and squishy like the Gryffindor common room chairs. Most of all, the walls were a pale yellow- my favourite colour of all time.  
  
I looked at Malfoy's side and nearly laughed out loud. It was almost all black- it had a black fireplace, black walls, and- I couldn't believe it- hard wood benches and chairs. I raised my eyebrows and walked over to an astounded Malfoy. He seemed to be muttering something around the lines, "How could they know?"  
  
"Hey- Ferret," I said. He jumped and faced me.  
  
"What on Earth do you want, beaver face?" he spat. I was taken aback.  
  
"Wow, Malfoy. You thought of a new name for me besides Mudblood. I'm honoured!" I said. He shot me a look. "Anyways, what's with your side of the room? Are you REALLY that depressing? And why do you have WOODEN benches? My side looks like my house. Wait- don't tell me- you have that kind of furniture at your house? HAHA!" I laughed. He grabbed my arm.  
  
"What would you know, Mudblood. So what if I grew up like this- you don't see me complaining," he whispered sounding deadly. "Now, good night." He let go of my arm and I looked at it. There was a huge red hand print on my pale skin. At least, I thought I was pale... everyone else thought I was tan but I clearly- WAIT. I'm going off subject here. I heard a door slam and I walked over to my room. I changed into my jimjams and climbed into my soft, cuddly bed only to fall asleep listening to the werewolves howling. 'Ahhh...' I thought, 'I'm home...!'  
  
.O.o.O.  
  
The next morning I was up at my usual time- 7:00. I raced into my own personal bathroom (Thank Merlin I didn't have to share an extra large one with Malfoy- the horror!) and showered quickly. I put on my robes- still Gryffindor, of course, and my Head Girl badge. 'Now, that looks proper,' I thought. I figured Malfoy was down at breakfast, so I walked over to my mirror (next to my own desk! YES!) and said,  
  
"My, my, Ms. Granger, the HEAD Girl! Aren't you looking particularly..."  
  
"Crappy today?" I heard someone say. I spun around to the door, my wet hair showering everything around me.  
  
"MALFOY! You arse! Get out of my dormitory now!" He stuck his tongue out at me and I raced after him screaming, "Draco Malfoy, you are the biggest imbecile known to mankind! Why do you always tease me about this, torment me about that...? I can't stand you! I can't stand the fact that you're Head Boy, I can't stand that you're probably President of the Death Eater's in training group, or the fact that you're cute and it drives me NUTS!" He stopped abruptly (again!) and I crashed into him. He tried to get up, but I sat on him and pinned him down.  
  
"Ugh- Granger, get off of me right now," he moaned.  
  
"NO! Not until I can say this. You had better leave me and my friends alone this year. Every single year has been awful- mainly because of you. It sucks, I REPEAT, sucks to be put down every single day. Well, listen up, Ferret. I don't give a crap if I'm the ugliest girl in Hogwarts. I don't care if I'm the ugliest girl in the world. It's not as if I'm going to go out to St. Mungo's and get my face redone, or go to some truly crap beauty parlor to get my hair to be up to some shallow guy's standards. It's not going to happen. I care a heck of a lot more about where I go in life, and what I do in life, than to sit around and try to temporarily attractive. So SHUT UP for the millionth time! I don't ever want to talk to you again!" I screamed.  
  
"Get... off... of... me... now...," he stammered. I lifted myself up a teensy bit, and he took the opportunity to seize me by my waist. He picked me up- I really must have weighed like, nothing to him- and put me on one of my chairs. "Listen, HER-MI-O-NE," he started, with one of his hands on my shoulder and the other one pointing at me. "You can't tell me what to do. And I won't shut up, because no one can make me. You think some lowly Mudblood like you can? Well NEWS FLASH- you can't." He started towards the portrait hole. When he got there, he opened it and said, "Oh- and by the way, Granger- thanks for calling me cute."  
  
He slammed the portrait shut behind him, leaving me quite enfuriated.  
  
.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.  
  
Ending Author's Note: What do you think? Was this one too short? I loved the Draco and Hermione interaction in this chapter. 


	6. Were You Turned On?

Title: Some Things Never Change... duh.  
  
Author: NewSecretRose... duh.  
  
Summary: In their 7th year, Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Head Girl.... Everyone knows that it's impossible for them to be even civil to each other, but will romance blossom?  
  
Rating: PG... yeah. That's it. Lame, I know.  
  
Author's Note: I can't do bold or italics! If someone helps me out, I shall be eternally grateful. And they shall get a nice long... er... write back thingy from me. *Smiles*  
  
Chapter 6-  
  
Hermione POV (Am I doing her POV too often? Tell me... or else!!)  
  
'What a complete jerk!' I thought as I raced to the Great Hall. I didn't bother waiting for Ron and Harry. I knew they'd probably get up soon enough, and I didn't want to walk all the way to the Gryffindor common room. When I opened the doors, and stepped inside, a huge wave of chatter hit me at once. 'My gosh,' I thought, 'I didn't realize there were these many people here at Hogwarts.' I walked coolly over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Neville.  
  
"Oh, hello. Are you lost? Because this is the Gryffindor table and I don't remember you ever being in our house!" Neville exclaimed, truly lost. 'GOD,' I thought, 'I don't look THAT different!' I smiled mischievously and said to Neville, playing a joke,  
  
"Oui, oui!! I am from, how you say, France!" I rolled my tounge for effect. "Beauxbatons, een fact. Are you fameeleear wiz it?" Neville looked a bit confused, and said,  
  
"Er... well, your school came in our 4th year during the Tri Wizard Tournament. Were you there? I don't think so, as I don't remember you. Are you going to be in Gryffindor? Oh, shoot, you must be already because you're sitting here. Or are you lost? I'm Neville Longbottom, by the way." I laughed so hard. I snorted even. He REALLY was clueless. Men. "Did I say something funny?" he asked.  
  
"Neville, you twit, it's me! Hermione! I can't believe a) you didn't recognize me, and b) you fell for that trick!" I laughed. He turned red. "And you never ramble like that. What's with it?"  
  
"Er... well, you know, pretty girls... I get weird," he muttered. I stopped laughing.  
  
"Neville," I said, "I'm not pretty. Don't even pretend, alright?" He shook his head and reached for a piece of bacon.  
  
"Whatever you say, Hermione," he said. Rolling my eyes, I reached for a tasty looking apple. When I put my hand on it, I felt another hand on top of mine. I looked up to see a really cute boy with bright blue eyes looking at me.  
  
"Oh- I'm really sorry. Go on, you can take it," he said. He was American, I realized, from his accent. I smiled up at him (he was tall) and shook my head.  
  
"No, really, go ahead. It's fine... besides, that pear right there looks pretty tasty to me!" I said. He laughed and held out his hand.  
  
"I'm Jack, and I just moved here from New York." I took his hand and said,  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you." We shook and he took the apple and walked away. I watched him walk over to the Slytherin table and sit next to Malfoy. "Figures," I said to myself. Oh, no. They were looking at me. I grabbed the pear and a schedule and raced out of the room, bumping into Parvati Patil. 'Oh no,' I thought, 'She's going to talk my ear off and I'll never get out of here!'  
  
"Hermione? HEY! How are you?" she asked. I looked to the door that was only a few feet away.  
  
"Oh, you know, I'm fine. How're you?" I responded.  
  
"I'm wonderful. Listen, I'd love to stay and chitchat, but I really gotta run. See you in Transfiguration!" she said, and raced off towards the table. I sighed and left the room. This day was already going downhill.  
  
Draco POV  
  
"Welcome back to another year of Transfiguration," Proffesor McGonagall said in her quiet yet strict voice. "This year we're going to start on perfecting our Animagus forms. I know last year we chose our animals of which we were to, well, transfigure into. Today you'll be paired up with someone who's animal form is compatible with your own. And I'd advise you put that down, Mr. Weasley." Everyone turned and looked at the idiot-who-calls-himself-Ron. He was blushing crimson and stuffing something in his robes.  
  
"Sorry, professor," he mumbled. I saw Granger shoot him a look and he stuck his tongue out at her. As I turned around from their weird little love secene, I heard McGonagall listing the partners. Dear Merlin, don't let me have Granger... after this morning, I wanted nothing to do with her.  
  
"Mr. Potter, you'll be paired up with... hmm... Mr. Zambini," she said. Potter looked horrified. Well, he had a good reason. Blaise was huge and incredibly scary. Not as scary as me, of course. "Mr. Weasley, you have the pleasure of accompanying Mr. Malfoy to help you." WHAT? This is awful. I can't have a blood traitor as a partner. Why, as soon as I get out of here, I'm going to owl my father. "Ms. Granger, you shall be partners with Ms. Parkinson...." Oh, goody. Let's see Pansy give her an awful time. This was going great, besides my idiot partner.  
  
After McGonagall finished listing the partners, I slouched over to the Weasel. "Now what?" I asked scathingly. Weasley ignored me and pulled a chair over to himself. As he sat down, I shot, "Thanks for thinking of me, you tosser." Weasley still ignored me. What was up with that? Hmm. Ahh, well, never mind. It's not any loss, anyhow. This day was going quite smoothly.  
  
Hermione POV  
  
After an awful period of Transfiguration with Ms. COW and a tiring lesson of Herbology, I trudged up to my room. I sank into one of the beautiful armchairs by my cozy fireplace. Closing my eyes, I thought to myself, 'What's wrong with me?' It was true. Something WAS the matter with me. I was 16, going on 17, innocent as a rose, and hadn't ever had a serious boyfriend. Come to think of it, I'd never really had a FUN boyfriend, either. Maybe my innocence was part of my problem. 'I'm so shy and conservative,' I thought. Why, I hadn't even had my first kiss yet. I'd only had one boyfriend, Viktor, of course, but we broke up in sixth year after I learned he'd been going with a Durmstrang girl all the while. I thought back to that day... how awful it truly was.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Ron, you've mixed these two charms up again! How often do I have to tell you?" I said, exasperated. He grinned sloppily, the kind I loved the most.  
  
"Right, Hermione... thanks a lot," he said. I put my arm around him and messed up his hair. "Oy- watch it!" He turned towards me, and looked at me full on in my eyes. "Hermione," he said, "I... er... well, you see... I have something to tell you." I looked away.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, and he opened his mouth.  
  
"Well, I..." he started, but was immediately cut off by the slamming of the portrait. "Harry? What's up?" Harry was breathing heavily and his glasses were askew.  
  
"Hermione... you've got to... to see this," he gasped, while thrusting a paper in my hands. I looked at the headline, and gasped. There, in large bold print was the headline, VIKTOR KRUM TO MARRY GIRLFRIEND OF THREE YEARS.  
  
"Harry- what? Whe... where... where did you get this?" I stammered.  
  
"Malfoy," he said. "He was waving it under my nose to piss me off, and so I grabbed it. He laughed, and said, I quote, 'Looks like you're Mudblood (not that you are one, Hermione) friend is getting a bit of a nasty shock, eh?' Well, I read the title, and raced here.... I'm so sorry, Hermione."  
  
"Harry?" I said, in a high pitched voice that was very unlike my own, "I'm quite tired tonight. See you in the morning... good night, Ron...." I hid the paper behind my back and tried to kiss them on the cheeks goodnight. Instead, I got a mouthful of red hair and glasses. "Argh! Why can't I do anything right?" I screamed, bursting into tears. I raced upstairs and flung myself on the bed, sobbing hysterically for hours and hours and hours....  
  
End Flashback  
  
I never did find out what Ron had to tell me. Ahh... I'd find out sooner or later.... The portrait swung open and Malferret strutted in.  
  
"Good afternoon, bush head," he stated coolly. "Having a nice day? You look like it, all sunken in your pathetic chair with that sullen look on your face. Why, you look absolutely ecstatic!"  
  
"Shut it, Malfoy," I retorted. He walked over to me and laughed.  
  
"Make me, Granger," he said.  
  
"Maybe I will, idiot."  
  
"Maybe you should, beaver."  
  
"Maybe I'm trying to, Ferret Face."  
  
"I don't see you trying."  
  
"Maybe I'm trying to think of a way to make you shut up. You see, what it is with pompous, sick losers like you, you all can't ever shut the heck up. You're always rambling on and on. It's like, can you just can it for like, one moment?"  
  
"Granger, shut up," he said tiredly.  
  
"You can't make me. There's no possible way in..." I was cut off by a pair of soft lips on my own. I immediately pulled back. "EW! Why would you KISS me? The absolute LAST thing from my mind is for you to kiss me!"  
  
"You weren't as turned on as I was from that argument?" he asked.  
  
"What? No! EW!!!" I yelled.  
  
"Oh... crap."  
  
"CRAP is right! Speaking of which, I have to go decontaminate the outside my mouth right now, thank you very much!" I screamed. Stomping off, I heard him yell right back,  
  
"Oh, grow UP, Granger. It was a stupid little kiss. It meant nothing." I turned around and yelled,  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Touchy, aren't you? Is it that time of the month- no... wait... was it your VERY first kiss? How sweet...." he smirked. I felt tears coming to my eyes.  
  
"MALFOY, IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP...."  
  
"Fine, fine. Whatever. But if you want more, you know where to come...." I screamed in frustration and bounded for my room. Jerk.  
  
.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.  
  
Ending Author's Note: Well, I tried to keep it as original as possible. Like, normally many people make Hermione like the kiss and even have the two make it deeper and more passionate. My story is different. If you don't like it, go to Russia.  
  
Thank you to my reviewers oooo. You're name is hecka tight. Also, ILUVRONWEASLEY- you know what my name is for you? ILUVYOUCOZYOUREANAWESOMEREVIEWER! I can't go on AOL for a while so keep in touch through fanficiton.net, okay? Good. 


End file.
